Grim Lorkir: The Multi Lantern
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Meet Grim Lorkir, he is the last of his race and a Green Lantern. Or... At least that's what he was at first. He has always wondered one thing. "What if one could use all their emotions with the ring?" Then he finds the red, blue, orange, and pink lanterns. Follows cannon.
1. Blue Comet

Hello! It's me Grim again! Yet again I have started another fanfiction in the middle of writing others! This time rather than an anime/manga it's a normal show! Welcome, to the Green Lantern Universe. This chapter is a simple prologue to the rest of the chapters. Introducing, Grim Lorkir of the race Vraawa.

The Green Lanterns of Owa were attending their daily tasks as usual. We come to the scene of Kilowog training some recruits out in the desert fields of Owa outside of the city. He was standing on a rock outcropping while watching his men work together in their training.

He began to bark orders at those who were falling behind and smiled seeing their progress. He stopped when he looked over the horizon and saw a flaming red comet... That was heading towards his recruits! He ordered those who were already able to creat sufficient constructs to create shields. Those who couldn't create shields were ordered to evacuate as quick as they could.

Kilowog added his own energy to the massive shield.

"Ain't no poozer gonna get through here." He said as the flaming comet grew closer and became more visible... It was no comet. The shape was humanoid (alienoid?) and was falling fast towards Owa.

Then it hit the shield.

For a good long minute it seemed that the shield would hold easily. The being was slowing down in its plummet. But then they realized that it wasn't just slowing down from hitting the shield. It was slowly piercing it and falling through like it was made of jello.

"Get back!" Kilowog yelled as the person fell past them creating a large crater where it fell. Luckily the green lanterns were able to get away and none were injured. Kilowog made his way I to the crater waving away the smoke.

"Alright poozer! What's the big idea-" he stopped coming across the unmoving body of an unknown alien race.

The person had a similar build to Razer (Kilowog hasn't met him yet. This is years before all of that.) but had blue skin. He had ridges on his forehead and on his jaw as well as on his arms and legs. His mouth was open so he could tell the person had rows of sharp teeth similar to a sharks. On his neck were small slits that appeared to be gills. He was clothed in only what seemed to be tan pants from earth he had seen once on a scouting mission there.

"Ah, poor kid. He must have died from the fall." Said Kilowog bowing his head in respect when he heard coughing.

"Ow... Ow..." Moaned the blue person in front of him.

"Hey! Kid! Ya okay?" Yelled Kilowog running over to his side.

"Uh. I just fell out of the sky. But other than that? Peachy." He said sarcastically.

"You should be glad you're alive." Said Kilowog grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Yeah, err... What's your name?" Asked the man.

"Sergeant Kilowog of the Green Lantern Corps." Saluted Kilowog.

"Right...So I'm on Oa?" Asked blue.

"You bet you are. You interrupted my training session with my recruits." Kilowog said motioning towards the men who were standing around the crater.

"Hello!" Yelled blue at the men.

"So. What's your name?" Asked Kilowog.

"Me... I'm Grim Lorkir." He answered.

"And... Sorry 'bout being rude but what race are you?" Asked Kilowog.

"I'm one of the Vraawa race. Probably the last one." Grim said stating the peril of his race nonchalantly.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" Said Kilowog

"It's a-okay. Now, take me to your leaders. I need to speak with them." Grim said with a smirk on his face.

"Why would they meet with you?" Asked Kilowog as he brought Grim out of the crater.

"Simple, it's the job of lanterns to help those in need. I am in need of a home world and I have decided to make this I to it." Said Grim walking past the group of green lanterns towards the distant city.

"Your not going to make it to the city on foot." Said Kilowog.

"Who said I needed to?" He asked raising his hand towards the city with a green glow coming from within his hands.

"This thing hit my ship as I was flying and I grabbed it before it brought me here." Grim said as the ring pulled him in the direction of the city.

Kilowog and the other lanterns pursued him while Kilowog tried to asses wether or not to trust Grim.

OoOoOoOoO

In the Guardians room where the Guardians were discussing the current matters throughout the galaxy their discussion was interrupted by and glowing green light and a blue body falling between them.

"Who dares to attack the council!" Yelled one of the Guardians as several lanterns burst in and aimed at the blue offender.

"Me." Said Grim standing up.

"Who are you!?" Yelled another Guardian as the lanterns placed construct cuffs on Grim.

"Eh, I've been called several things. A traveler, a warrior, a mechanic, a warlord, a diplomat, but I come to you as something different altogether." Said Grim making gestures with his bound hands as if they weren't bound.

"And what is it you've come as?" Asked another Guardian.

"An endangered species in need of assistance." Said Grim.

"And what species would that be?" Asked a third Guardian.

"I am Grim Lorkir, the last of the Vraawa race. And I have come to the Guardians to request aid." Stated Grim with a serious look on his face.

"Revenge for the ones who destroyed your race is not the correct path."

"Who said anything about revenge? I'm house broken. I request that the kind Guardians allow me to take refuge on this planet aiding you in whatever you need." Said Grim giving a bow to the Guardians.

"And why would we accept? You are already bound. We could force you off the planet."

"Oh? You mean using your peacekeepers? How would they do that without their lantern power?" Said Grim turning and looking into the eyes of his captors with an intensity that made a cold feeling spread through them.

With a dissipating sound the lanterns fell to their knees and the constructs disappeared along with the lantern uniforms.

"Don't be arrogant. The request was a simple formality. I will stay on this planet. Wether you want me to or not. But I do not retract my offer of help. I will grant aid to any guardian or lantern who needs my help. You will have no jurisdiction over me. Now, will you put away your god damn pride and let me live here or do I need to become hostile?" As Grim said all of this while wings sprouted from his back and he flew into the air and circled looking into the eyes of each Guardian who felt a prick of the icy feeling.

"Th-the council has decided that you will be allowed to reside on this planet." Stuttered one of the Guardians.

"And my terms?"

"Accepted."

"Good, then I can put this on without being tied to you." Grim let go of the ring in his hand and placed it on his hand.

"That's!" Yelled a Guardian.

A green light spread over Grim and his grinning face was illuminated as metal gloves covered his hands, a round helmet covered his head, knight-like torso armor covered his body, and metal leggings covered his legs. He also had a flowing green cloak from his shoulders. The symbol on his chest, rather than the normal symbol it was an grinning smile with two suspended reptile eyes above it, both similar to Grim's own.

"Now! Since I'm in some new clothes, let's talk business. I would like to decide where my home is. And I've heard about your little project called the Interceptor..."

END

Thank you for reading the prologue! This marks the entry of Grim number 3. I have two other Grims currently in other fanfictions so check them out too! The next chapter is a time skip to the first episode of the legit show. Thanks for reading! Also, review please. I love reading what others think about my fics.

C Ya later.  
R&R


	2. Joy Ride

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter of the adventures of Grim Lorkir and the Interceptor crew! Thanks for taking time out of your lives to read my writing! Anyway, onto the chapter! This time it takes place in the first episode when Hal Jordan and Kilowog take the Interceptor...

"...Ya think I would let you go by yourself?" Laughed Kilowog as they opened the door of the Interceptor.

They boarded the ship and made it to the command console... To find a passed out blue alien at the keyboard.

"Uh? Hello?" Asked Hal.

"Ugh, I forgot about this poozer." Sighed Kilowog wiping his hand down his face.

"Ugh... Morning?" Yawned Grim stretching and turning to look at the two lanterns in front of him.

"Yo. Kilowog and Hal Jordan." He said standing and bowing. Grim now had a simple robe made from the green lantern clothing as he used the other set for battle or formalities.

"How ya doin ya poozer?" Asked Kilowog.

"Ah, you know, same old same old. Saved a race of aliens, beat up some poozers. Struck fear into the hearts of some people." Said Grim waving his hand.

"Uh? Who are you exactly? And how do you know my name?" Asked Hal.

"I'm Grim Lorkir, and haven't you gotten used to nearly every alien you meet knowing your name without you introducing yourself?" Said Grim bowing.

"Jordan, I've told you about him before. He's the rogue lantern, he's got the Guardians twisted around his finger." Said Kilowog.

"This is the guy? The one who you've never taken in a fight?" Said Hal looking at the thin man before him with his eyebrow raised.

"Aw don't worry, Kilowog here is an old softy."laughed Grim before turning and pressing a button on the keyboard lighting up the ship with green.

"Now! Who wants to go for a joyride to the forgotten zone?" He said as a small sphere appeared.

"Hiya Aya." Said Grim.

"Hello Green Lantern Grim." Said the small sphere.

"Please meet my friends, Kilowog and Hal Jordan." Said Grim waving towards the two lanterns.

"Hello Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog." Said Aya.

"Why did you name her Aya?" Asked Kilowog.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Shrugged Grim.

"I like it." Said Hal.

"Listen Aya, we need to get to the coordinates I have put into the console fast. There are people in trouble and we need to get there quickly." Said Grim

"It will take 46 minutes before Ultra Warp is ready."said Aya as the ship began to float into the air.

"Err... That may take too long." Said Grim scratching his head.

They turned hearing a knocking noise on the window of the ship and they turned to see a Guardian knocking on the window.

"Hold on..." Grim walked over to the window and hit a button to roll it down.

"Is there a problem officer?" Asked Grim resting his elbow on the window frame and cresting constructs to make it seem as if he were driving a car.

"You will pilot this ship back to the ground Lantern Grim!" Yelled the Guardian.

"Ya see... I would do that but... I don't wanna." Grim said rolling the window up again.

"Kilowog. Why didn't you ever introduce me to this guy?" Laughed Hal.

"Because he is the worst kind of role model." Sighed Kilowog taking his seat.

"Aya, We're gonna have to forget protocols for now." Said Grim putting in an override code.

"Green Lantern Grim, if you disable the protocols then I cannot guarantee your safety." Protested Aya.

"Aya. Though I don't follow the rules of most Lanterns, I am a green lantern. Green Lanterns help people, there are people who are in need of serious help. Please Aya." Said Grim as Aya's singular eye looked at him.

"Engaging Ultra Warp." Said Aya and the ship began to glow.

"Alright!" Said Grim sitting down as the ship hurled itself forward through space.

"Warning, hurried Ultra Warp has created an unstable warp field." Said Aya as the ship' swing knocked against the side of the field.

"Well that's just great." Sighed Grim walking over to the consoles below the window.

"We need to add drag to the ship! I can pilot it." Said Hal running to the command console.

"No, I'll just do this." Grim slammed his fist into a green circle on the dashboard and hands began to extend from the ship and pressed against the walls of the Ultra Warp Field.

The hands made grinding noises but the field around them became a stabilized form after several minutes of the giant emerald hands grinding against the walls.

Grim yawned and sat back in a chair spinning to look at his crew mates.

"So, where to?" Asked Grim as they came out of warp.

Hal was about to answer when his ring began to flash. He looked at it and looked at Grin and Kilowog.

"There's a lantern in trouble." Said Hal punching in coordinates.

"Mission número uno. Rescue of Green lantern." Said Grim leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"Now, now. Ya ain't gonna be fighting." Said Kilowog hastily.

"Why not?" Asked Hal as he began to drive the ship.

"The last time this poozer tried to preform a mission he punched the man who we were supposed to help." Said Kilowog.

"Hey! It turned out to be a trap didn't it!?" Said Grim.

"Then he hit the self destruct button on a transport ship." Continued Kilowog.

"Why would you put it next to the open bay doors button!?" Protested Grim.

"Don't even get me started on the constructs he makes." Sighed Kilowog.

"What!?" Asked Grim holding out his ring before making a small fleet of ships appear and fly around him.

"I'm a mechanic! I make machines!" He said while more machines began to appear and fly around him. There were mechanical arms, guns, pieces of ships, and different robots began to appear beside him.

"Green Lantern Grim, I request that you cease the production of constructs." Said Aya as the room began to get filled.

"Eh? Sorry." The constructs disappeared.

"We have reached the destination" said Aya as they came across the planet with a Lantern in need.

"Alright!" Yelled Grim jumping up before being pushed back by Kilowog.

"What did I say!? Your gonna stay on the ship." Said Kilowog.

"Fine... I'll just sit by the window seat." Sighed Grim.

"Good now Jordan-" began Kilowog before hearing a sucking noise and a metallic sealing noise. He turned and saw Grim waving at them through the window in his Lantern armor. He now had a closed visor showing only his eyes.

"That poozer!" Yelled Kilowog as he and Hal left the ship to pursue him.

OoOoOoOo

Down on the planet below three men clothed in red were bearing down upon one sole Green Lantern who had fallen during his flight.

"Finally, let's just get rid of him and leave." Said one of them.

The one who spoke was a towering man, he easily reached Kilowog's bulk. His skin was an orange and he had rock-like skin on the sides of his head. The rest of his face seemed to be smoother like orange marble. His armor was simple. It was a box-like helm, and a generic torso armor many knights would wear. His hands were bare but for the red ring on his finger. His eyes glowed with a red light.

Zox laughed and turned toward Razor.

"You finish him. You can make up for your weakness from earl-" Zox was inturrupted by the loud smashing noise from behind him as a large green construct in the shape of a stage landed behind them.

"[BE PREPARED! THE TERROR OF CRIME HAS ARRIVED!]" yelled a voice over an intercom.

"[GRIM LORKIR, A SOLE SURVIVOR OF HIS RACE HAS COME TO SMITE THEE!"] roared the voice as Grim slammed down onto the stage with an iron man pose before slowly looking up at them and steam flew into the air behind him. Panels opened in the stage floor and construct women came out crying his name.

"What is this?" Asked Razer as his ring glowed red.

"An idiot I would think." Said the tall orange man.

"Green Lantern! Destroy him!" Cried Zox.

"Oh? You there in the front. Yes the beach ball. So you've heard of me? I'm always happy to meet a fan." Said Grim waving.

"I'm not a fan! I will destroy you!" Screamed Zox shooting at Grim.

"Please, no flash photography." Said Grim leaning to the side as the blast flew past him.

"So... Are you guys the Red Lanterns?" Asked Grim as the stage disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"Yes... We are the Red Lanterns... Now bow down and fear our-" Zox was slapped away by a big green hand.

"See? Beach ball." Said Grim pointing at the sailing Zox.

"Hrrrgghhaaa!" Yelled Razor swinging a red line of energy at Grim.

"What? Nothing? I thought that was pretty funny." Said Grim jumping over the energy.

"It was pretty good." Laughed the orange guy.

"See? At least someone gets it." Said Grim jumping down and shaking the man's hand.

"And who are you?" Asked Grim smiling.

"General Scurge Armageddon. A Red Lantern." Said Scurge as a red energy charged from his hand hitting Grim and sending him flying backwards.

"Ow, ow, ow, hot! hot!" Yelled Grim massaging his stomach.

"There's more from where that came from." Said Scurge creating a Greatsword of red energy.

"Alright! Finally someone good has shown up!" Laughed Grim twirling his hand and creating a green saber.

The two combatants slammed together with a loud clash and sparks flew from their blades.

"Taste my sword!" Said Grim heroically pressing further back.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" Roared Scurge pressing back as well.

The two of them kept sending out waves of energy that cut the rock beneath them. Ever I ally the rock gave way and a crater began to form as the two broke and relocked. Before breaking again and clashing their swords together.

"What's this!? A Green Lantern keeping up with Scurge the Unrelenting?" Cried Zox as he and Razer kept back before the Interceptor passed them. (Let's assume things go as they did in the episode from there.)

Grim and Scurge both fell backwards at the same time breathing heavily.

"Ya know... It's hard to use rage against someone who I'm coming to respect." Huffed Scurge.

"Ha! Will don't have a weakness like that." Boasted Grim.

"Not true. Say you had a loved one and someone used their face. I'm sure your will would be weakened fighting that." Pointed out Scurge.

"True, true." Said Grim standing up with the use of a construct stick. He reached his hand out towards Scurge.

"Here, take my hand." Said Grim smiling.

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Scurge with a smirk taking the offered hand anyway.

"Because, I'm honorable, and even if I took a cheap shot we both know this fight will end in a draw.

"True, true." Admitted Scurge.

"Although..." Grim clasp his arm around Scurge's shoulders.

"One: this could be a great friendship. Two: you should probably head after your flying team." Grim pointed at the blast of green energy pushing away the two Red Lanterns.

"Damn it!" Yelled Scurge before flying off in the direction they flew.

"Adios Amigo!" Saluted Grim before making his way back to the ship.

END

How's that for a second chapter? I'd say it was pretty good. I would still love to hear any thought you guys might have. See ya next time.

R&R


End file.
